Albert06 x JC la Nevula (Los Jefes)
by Kyasuru
Summary: Esta way


Esta historia es sobre albert06 el veterano y su mejor amigo jc la Nevula.

Entonces Albert se levanta como todas las mañanas en su cama con una chica bien guapa y le dice: oye tengo que ir para clase. Entonces la negra se fue por la puerta y albert06 se puso su vestimenta de colegio.

A las 7:53 como cada mañana, fue a buscarle su amigo de la infancia JC la Nevula pero este dia tenia algo raro. Su amigo jc tenia la cara triste y a pesar de que albert le insistia él no dijo nada.

A primera hora tenian lengua pero como los profesores tampoco saben hablar muy bien pues se dedicaron a charlar sobre cachimbas y culos.

Pues el otro dia eché el humo de mi cachimba en el culo de una tia-dijo albert06 entusiasmado. Entonces jc la nevula tenia la mirada perdida, arrugando un papel que tenia en la mano desde hace rato.

Eh que llevas ahi?-preguntó albert. Seguidamente empezaron a forcejear y el Vεtεrαno pudo ver que era un vale de descuento del McDonalds, de estos que te regalan en todos lados. Así que decidieron ir a comer al Burger King porque tienen aros de cebolla y estan to ricos.

Como siempre, albert06 se pide dos menús diverking para tener dos juguetes, y jc la nevula se pide un menú de ahorro para poder pillar weed luego. Luego comparten la hierba y los juguetes como buenos amigos. Y este día no fue diferente, excepto porque la nevula no me acabó su menú. El Vεtεrαno quiso pensar que todo lo que le estaba pasando hoy era por dolor de barriga.

Cuando acabó la escuela cada uno se fue a su casa, pero cuando albert06 llegó a la suya se dio cuenta de que tenia una nota secreta en la mochila: QUEDAMOS HOY DONDE SIEMPRE A LAS 18:00 TE ESPERO. Albert sabía que esa letra era de jc la nevula pero todos los miercoles tiene clase de violín, por eso se extrañó.

Cuando albert06 llegó puntual al estudio a las 17:57, se temía tener que esperar a Jc como siempre pero esta vez fue diferente. Parece que su colega estaba ahí desde hace rato. -Y bueno, que querias? Nos fumamos unos petas y vamos a por churros?- Dijo albert. La nevula estaba muy nervioso y no se salían las palabras, hasta que tuvo el valor de decirlo: ALBERT ME HE FOLLADO A TU MADRE SIN QUERER. El chico se quedó patidifuso y salió corriendo de su lugar especial llorando desconsoladamente. -No Alberto, no es lo que piensas!-Gritó jc la nevula, pero no sirvió de nada.

Estos dos mejores amigos estuvieron sin hablarse durante dos semanas pero un día Albert06 decidió perdonarle ya que su madre estaba buena y él tambien se la tiraría. Cuando llegó la hora del recreo, jc la nevula acompañó a albert06 a mear. Estaban solos ya que los profesores y el resto de los alumnos estaban fumando shisha en la sala de actos. En ese momento en el que solo se escucha incómodamente el ruido del pis chocando contra el váter, el Vεtεrαno decidió empezar una conversación. -Te vas a casar con mi madre?-dijo albert. -Claro, no soy un fresco como los demás piensan. Cuando nos casemos seré tu padrastro.-respondió jc la nevula con un tono de voz dulce. De repente se dejó de escuchar el ruido del pipí. Ha pasado algo Albert?-preguntó jc, ya que su amigo no suele tener problemas para mear.-Es que cuando has dicho la palabra padrastro... Ya sabes. Se me ha puesto dura.- dijo albert06 con cara de arrepentimiento. Pasaron unos largos 3 segundos de tensión y Jc la nevula se le tiró encima, dejando a Alber06 sentado en la taza de váter. Mientras los dos seguian sorprendidos por como se compenetraban, sus lenguas luchaban por el control. Esta sensación no la tuvo Albert con ninguna de sus putucas. Aprovechando que tenía el pene fuera de estar meando, JC la Nevula empezó a acariciar su intimidad. Poco a poco fue yendo mas duro hasta que albert dijo: Creo que me voy a correr .

Jc la Nevula no se lo creía, iba a ver por fin como su mejor amigo tenía un orgasmo, así que preparó mucho papel higienico para que no se manchara. Entonces el Vεtεrαno consiguió acabar. Sacó mas lefa de lo normal, pero eso no le importaba a Jc. Cuando parecía que todo se había acabado, albert06 soltó la frase que mas calentaba a Jc la nevula: "Quiero sentirte bien adentro mio".

Los dos sabían que albert era virgen pero intentaron disfrutar del momento y no pensar en lo que podía pasar. La primera metida de la gran verga poseída por JC fue muy dolorosa, pero cada embestida cambiaba el dolor por el placer de manera gradual. Se veía que la nevula era el experto en este tema, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Empezó a embestir a albert de manera ruda mientras este movía las caderas de manera que se sincronizaban como si fueran uno solo. Al rato JC la nevula exclamó: albert me vengo, no puedo aguantar más.- Después de un breve momento de movimientos bruscos e incerteros, acabaron los dos a la vez manchando todo el lavabo.

Estás bien Alberto?

Mejor que nunca JC.

Después de eso JC la Nevula abandonó el pais para hacer de misionero en África sin decir nada a Albert06 ni a su madre. Lo que él no sabía era que tuvo un hijo con ella, y seguramente nunca lo sabrá.


End file.
